Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Barack Obama
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Obama himself was not mentioned in the source cited -- only something that was named after him. -- Captain MKB 12:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' -- Captain MKB 12:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *''Keep.'' -- Sci 20:14 29 NOV 2009 UTC *''keep'' --Columbia clipper 01:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *''delete'' --8of5 01:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *''Delete'--Long Live the United Earth 01:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Discussion I would argue that the idea that you can have an article for a facility named after someone but not for that someone is fairly absurd. If we were being that strict, we would not have been able to have the Thomas Vanderbilt article during the period between the publication of A Singular Destiny (wherein it was revealed that the Palais de la Concorde has a Vanderbilt Room) and the publication of The Romulan War: Beneath the Raptor's Wing (wherein Thomas Vanderbilt made his first in-fiction appearance as United Earth Defense Secretary), since Vanderbilt's first mention in the Picard Family Scrapbook album did not occur in a prop visible on-screen or in licensed fiction. -- Sci 20:14 29 NOV 2009 UTC :This is a long standing policy of this wiki, since before I was an admin -- we don't create articles without a clear source. If we starting making assumptions about naming sources, we'd have articles for every US President and dozens of minor historical figures who have no connection to the Star Trek universe other than a shuttle or building being presumably named for them. Besides, maybe the station is named after 22nd century scientist Quintin Obama and you have completely misunderstood this by making an article about an Obama who is only connected with this in your mind, and not in any source we can examine. :The family scrapbook prop was visible onscreen and we can take its contents as material. There is no comparable situation where there is a prop or photo of Barack Obama being shown to us here, so you are not really addressing this argument with your random example. It doesn't apply to this situation. -- Captain MKB 21:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::The station in question was really named for President Obama, so I think we should leave this page as it is. It's easy to construct contradictory arguments for Quintin Obama or Natalia Obama, but we ultimately know they're wrong; the station was named for the President in the real-world. This is unlike the case of Earth Station McKinley, where we have no reason to infer that the station is named for William McKinley himself, even behind-the-scenes; just as easily, it might be named for Mount McKinley. --Columbia clipper 01:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah and this station could just as easily have been named for any one of dozens of settlements and people in Japan where it seems Obama is seemingly quite widely used. As Mike noted, it's long standing policy to only have articles for subjects we have an actual reference too; otherwise we'd have a squillion articles along the lines of "Someone Someone was a something on Earth in the 20th/21st century. The starship/starbase USS/Starbase Someone was named in their honor." Which is just fine if they are actually referenced, but not if just the ship or station which may have been named after them was. --8of5 01:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Mike and 8of5. For all we know it's named after one of Barrack Obama's descendants that did something of even greater import.--Long Live the United Earth 01:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I would normally agree, but in this case we know that in the real world, the station was named for him, not for some other Obama. Suggesting it isn't is like arguing that the USS John F. Kennedy could have been named for John F. Kennedy Jr, John Farragut Kennedy, famed 22nd Century admiral, or something like that. We know that the station was named for President Obama. --Columbia clipper 02:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No, we know only that, in the real world, the author was probably thinking of Obama when he named the station. We don't know who the station was named after in the Star Trek universe, but even if it was, it's immaterial, because our policy is not to create articles based on probabilities, only known quantities. Obama station appeared, no person named Obama did. -- Captain MKB 02:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted after 5 days with a majority agreeing to keep the current policy. -- Captain MKB 02:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC)